The Road of Life
by stormchaser34neo
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka's life growing up together.
1. Prolouge

Umino Iruka was not a genius. His grades in the academy were good for an eight year old, the teachers agreed, even if his pranks were less than desirable. His mastery of weapons and chakra theory were slightly above average, but he showed no signs of exemplary development or extensive knowledge. Simply put: Umino Iruka was not a genius. He did, however, have something close: his best friend was.

Umino Isuri met Hatake Sakumo for the first time when they were assigned to a mission together. It was a delicate task, one neither jounin took lightly. They had to bring two scrolls to the Kage of the Village hidden in the Mist, and do it swiftly. It would take Sakumo's skill, energy, and leadership to succeed, but Isuri's knowledge of Mist and the government to get them to the point where they could succeed. The two exchanged stories about their son's during the time, a topic both were fond of. In the end it was Isuri who saved Sakumo from execution, and Sakumo who saved Isuri from attack. The two became friends.

Then, as friends do, Isuri invited Sakumo, and his son Kakashi, over for dinner. As the adults talked, 4 year old Iruka and 5 year old Kakashi played hide and seek around the house and yard. By the end of the evening, the two boys were also friends.

Over the next few months, the Uminos and the Hatakes formed a close friendship. The two men often took missions together, proving themselves a capable team. Kakashi helped Iruka excel in some of his classes, much to the delight of his parents. And when Sakumo fell from public favor doing the right thing, The Umino family was quick to defend their friend. Iruka, young though he was, understood the Kakashi was both proud and ashamed of his father, and never made Kakashi talk about it. They grew up together, facing hardship and joy in their turns. Eventually that friendship turned into a great romance, one that stood firm in the minds and hearts of Konoha.

This is their story.


	2. Ultimate Betrayal

Chapter 1: Ultimate Betrayal

Kakashi:6 Iruka: 5

It rained that night. Iruka knew it would because of the clouds that gathered during shurikan practice. The young boy enjoyed the rain, enjoyed the sound of it on his window as his parents tucked him in. Enjoyed the smell of new life after it stopped the next morning. And he especially enjoyed the puddles on the walk to the academy. His parents liked the rain, because it reminded them of their home back in Mist. All in all, the Umino family enjoyed the rain very much. And Iruka, snuggling down into his blankets, couldn't help but look out the window and wonder what Kakashi thought of the rain.

On the other side of the village, the last thing on Kakashi's mind was the rain. He stared in detached horror at the still figure of his father, lying on the floor of their small kitchen. The blood was what held the small boy's attention. There was so much, and all his fathers. He'd seen his father covered in blood before, but it was always someone else's. No, this was not right at all. The young chuunin knew what had happened. It was obvious. But what he didn't know was why. Why had his father, Hatake Sakumo, the White Fang of Konoha, abandoned him? It didn't make any sense. Even to the small genius.

Around him the silence became tangible. It frightened the small silver-haired boy, even more than his father's action. It was very final, and it scared him. Kakashi wasn't sure what to do. Under normal circumstances he would have gone to the Hokage, but these were not normal conditions. He had only one, coherent thought: Umino-san will know what to do. And with that, Kakashi flew out the door, toward the only sanctuary he could think of: Iruka's house.

Uminos Isuri and Salen, Iruka's mother, were working on their mission reports when they heard a furious banging on their door. Exchanging looks of surprise (surely there was not another mission, having both just returned), Isuri opened it. There stood a tear stained, bloody Kakashi, soaked to the bone and shivering. Not to mention weeping and trying not to show it.

" 'Kashi-kun, what…What happened?" The man's voice was startled as he knelt down to face the boy. Immediately Kakashi flung his small arms around the jounin's neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Between the small sobs, the two shinobi could distinguish two words: _father _and _seppuku. _

Salen had to dash tears of her own away, while Isuri blinked them back. He'd known that the failure of the mission had had struck Sakumo hard, but to abandon his only son…? Isuri wrapped strong arms around the boy, giving him what little comfort he could. Kakashi clung to him, the only bit of hope he had left. Salen knelt down as well, taking Kakashi in her arms as Isuri went to find the hokage.

"I know, sweet, I know." She murmured, stroking the sobbing boy's back. This was so terrible a blow for a boy so young. No parents now, nor siblings. Where would he go now? What did a Hidden Village do with abandoned son's of fallen heroes. Salen wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to that.

Once Kakashi had calmed down as much as he was going to, Salen gently picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. She was able to get most of the blood out of Kakashi's hair, and the rest would come out with a proper bath. Then she found him a clean, dry shirt and lead him to Irula's room.

Once Kakashi was tucked in safely next to his friend, Salen crept out. She had her own tears to cry and her own plans to make. She would make sure that Kakashi would be able to recover from this blow in a loving environment, no matter what.

The funeral was quiet, and small. Outside of Kakashi, the only people there were the Uminos, Lord Hokage, and a few shinobi that came for Kakashi's sake. No close friends of Sakumo; they had fled long ago. Few words were spoken. The Hokage's eulogy seemed strangely out of place, in the empty area. Kakashi did not weep, though it was a hard thing. He stood in full uniform, now wearing one of his fathers masks, and held to his honor. He would not show his emotion in public.

The Hokage had agreed that it was a good idea for Kakashi to be surrounded by those he saw as a second family, and granted Isuri and Salen temporary custody. Though he warned them that once he had finally emotionally stabilized, Kakashi would go live with his Sensei, Uzumaki Arashi. The man spoke with both Uminos, learning what little he didn't already know about his 6 month student. There was more than he thought. Arashi fully agreed that Kakashi should stay with the Uminos until he was ready to do otherwise.

After 4 months Kakashi moved in with his sensei, but he stayed close to the Uminos. Isuri would often catch Kakashi walking Iruka home from the academy. He knew that the younger boy understood that Kakashi was hurting, but that he didn't want to talk about it. And besides, who else had a chuunin walk with them at least twice a week?

Yes, Hatake Sakumo had betrayed his son's trust in him. And yes, Kakashi would never be the same afterwards. But with the help of Iruka and his parents, he was on the right path to happiness.


	3. Graduation and Promotion

Chapter 2: Graduation and Promotion

Kakashi:15 Iruka: 13

Today was an exciting day at the Umino house. In just a few hours Iruka would take the graduation exam to become a genin. His parents were incredibly proud of him, as was Kakashi. The had promised something special from his latest mission, with an important promise: he would be there when Iruka came out as a genin. As Iruka fidgeted in his desk, waiting for his name to be called, he let his mind wander. What was Kakashi doing? Whatever it was, it had to be more exciting than this. Maybe… Iruka's mind filled with images of Kakashi chasing enemy shinobi, the nin-dogs hot on their heels. Humph! That would teach them.

"Umino Iruka! You may proceed to the testing room." His sensei's voice was calm, and his smile reassured Iruka. The boy took a deep breath and entered the room. Two people sat at a desk covered in Hitae'ates. The test was simple: kage bunshin noh jutsu ( Shadow clone jutsu). Rumor around the academy was that this was almost always the graduation exam, and Iruka had perfected it. With help –lots of help- from Kakashi. The teachers were astonished at the boy's 10 clones, and he passed with almost perfect marks.

Iruka and the other now genin were then lead to the auditorium, where they lined up to receive their official Leaf Village Headbands. While the other kids fidgeted in line, impatient for the ceremony to begin, Iruka eyed the crowd. There were his parents, sitting in the front row and looking prouder than Iruka had ever seen them. His eyes moved on. Not there, not over there, nowhere was the tell-tale brush of silver hair that marked Kakashi's presence. Iruka felt like weeping. His best friend wasn't there to se him graduate. Suddenly it didn't seem so grand to graduate, if Kakashi wasn't even going to come! And the chuunin had promised, too!

The line moved quickly, as every student took their headband and went to sit with their family. Iruka was second to last. The girl in front of him was just leaving the stage when movement in the back caught his eye. Someone was coming in late- very late. Iruka thought he was going to fall over with relief as he saw Kakashi sidle into the room. The chuunin gave him a little wave, then crept forward to sit next to Iruka's parents. The genin was thrilled, but he had no time to dwell on that.

"Umino Iruka!"

The boy walked forward and bowed to the Hokage. Then, with trembling hands, accepted his hitae'ate. Iruka walked slowly back to his parents, doing his best to look dignified and tough. But the grin on his face belied all other actions. It took everything Isuri, Salen, and Kakashi had not to laugh out loud.

The genin and their families crowded outside, congratulating and embracing. Isuri grabbed his son in a bear hug, lifting him off the ground. Salen wrapped her arms around husband and son, proud of both her ninjas. When Iruka was on the ground, he turned to face Kakashi. The masked chuunin grinned at the boy, grabbing him in a one arm embrace.

"Knew you would do it, Iruka." He pointed out, before handing the younger boy a wrapped parcel. It was the gift Kakashi had promised him. Inside: a set of kunai, shurikan, and several ninjutsu scrolls. And a box of Mist chocolates, a rare treat in Konoha. Iruka, eyes shining, took up the welcomed gifts with profuse thanks. Kakashi had also gotten Iruka's parents small things from Mist that he thought they would enjoy. Iruka was about to sample the chocolates when he noticed something that Kakashi had dropped. A vest, similar to the one he wore now, only…different slightly. Iruka's eyes widened.

"Kakashi, you're a jounin now?!" He asked, amazed. Iruka's parents looked where Iruka was pointing, the vest that Kakashi was now hastily scooping up. Salen immediately grabbed Kakashi in a hug, while Isuri clapped him on the back.

"Guess I can't call you "Kashi-kun anymore."

"No, but you can call me estimable Konoha jounin of doom." Kakashi pointed out solemnly, trading winks with Iruka. This sent the four of them into immediate giggles.

"Graduation and promotion, all in one day." Salen mused as they walked home. "This has been exciting."


	4. Beat the Heat

Beat the Heat

Kakashi:16 Iruka:14

It was hot. The air had that heavy, still feeling that only days in the very heart of summer had. And being in the middle of Fire Country, Konoha's summer were particularly unbearable. The only place that was even slightly more comfortable was the academy and the Hokage's tower. This was where Iruka was. Again.

The prank had seemed like a good idea at a time. In fact, lots of people had enjoyed it. Throwing water balloons off of the roof at pedestrians below had made those who became suddenly drenched very happy. Mostly because they were no longer uncomfortably hot. But when he'd drenched the Fire Daimyo's wife, he'd really messed up. The fur coated woman had made a huge commotion, and his 'friends' had immediately turned him in.

Now he sat, waiting to get a lecture from the Yondaime. He couldn't believe that this was happening. His parents were going to be furious. And what would Kakashi think? His sensei would surely mention it, and the Jounin would immediately know that is was him. Then he'd be in for it.

Then, a commotion came from the Hokage's office. Iruka strained his ears to hear what poor soul was getting the Hokage's wrath before him. Maybe the Yondaime would not be angry enough to really give him a serious punishment.

"Hatake Kakashi! Uchiha Obito! Using an ice jutsu on my entire office was NOT a good idea! I understand your intentions, but still! Common sense!"

"Sorry sensei."

"It was Obito's idea."

"Hey bastard, it was not. And even so, you're the one who cast the jutsu!"

"You see? This is what happens when Rin get's heat stroke! I can't trust the pair of you, can I?"

Iruka was amazed. He knew that the Yondaime had had trouble in his office today, but he'd never guessed that Kakashi would have the gall to completely coat it with ice. That Obito had helped just made it worse.

"Both of you go sit out there until I can think of something to do with you."

Iruka quickly sat back, trying to conceal that he had been eavesdropping. A sulking Kakashi and a furious Obito came out to sit on either side of Iruka. Obito ruffled his hair affectionately, while Kakashi gave him an odd look.

"What are you doing here, Ruka-kun?"

Iruka blushed. "I..uh..dropped a water balloon on the Fire Daimyo's wife's head."

The results were predictable. Both older boys clapped him on the back for having such a great idea, then began plotting how the three of them could make it better. Iruka couldn't believe it. A chuunin and a jounin were plotting practical jokes with HIM! This was the best day of his life. Eventually Kakashi and Obito grew bored. With the Yondaime as their sensei, they didn't neccasarily dread being dragged into the hokage tower. So off they went, dragging Iruka with them.

They went to find Rin, who had been released from the hospital. She took a firm, protective grip on Iruka's hand and gave her medic jounin look of death to the other boys. They were NOT contaminating her teacher-in-training. The four walked together, talking joking, and laughing. And even when the Yondaime came, he didn't have the heart to punish them. Which was good, since Rin probably would have killed him if he came near her precious prodigy, Iruka. Even though the genin had no idea she saw him as that. Which was probably a good thing. For now, though, the would beat the heat and keep cool!

A/N: I know that this story, despite being written when I was half asleep, defies Kakashi's past, but I really wanted Obito to be alive in one of my stories, since he's a huge part of who Kakashi is today. So, that's why Kakashi doesn't have his Sharingan. Yet.Thanks!


	5. Suffering and Hope

Suffering and Hope

Kakashi:17 Iruka :15

Iruka couldn't believe it. It was too much to take in. He was alone. He was alone, and there was nothing he could do about it. The village was in shambles, their Hokage was dead, and his best friend was on the right path to grieve himself to death. And to top it all off, he was an orphan. The nine tailed fox killed his parents and so many others. And there was nothing the young genin could do about it. He was alone.

These thoughts plagued him as he lay weeping on the small bed in Kakashi's living room. The jounin/ANBU, hearing of Isuri and Salen's deaths, had opened his home to Iruka for as long as he needed to stay there. But the place was so…empty. Not of furniture or photographs, but of life. Of hope and light and _life_. Iruka knew that Kakashi had been out on almost constant missions, but how could he stand to be here?

The genin finally lapsed into an uneasy sleep. Once again the nightmare that had been plaguing him for the last few days had overtaken his senses, driving him into a world of fear and blood and death. And there was nothing he could do about it. Even the most powerful shinobi quivered before the terror of their nightmares, those that still had them.

And the worst part was that there was no one to comfort him. No mother to run in and hold him until he calmed down. No father to come and perform the famous 'Monster-be-gone noh jutsu'. No one. Iruka was completely and utterly alone. And it was nights like this that he felt it keenly.

Kakashi come slowly into the apartment. He was covered in blood, but that didn't really bother him. This mission had been just s bloody and frightening and final as the last one. The 17 year old had no idea how long it had lasted, not that it mattered. He was seriously thinking about sleeping right there on the door mat when he sensed it. Unsteady chakra signals.

_Iruka! Of course, this is a nightmare! Why didn't I figure it out before? Of course someone who saw both his parents die would have nightmares._ Kakashi was kneeling beside the bed in an instant, gently shaking his younger friend awake. Iruka whimpered with fear from whatever nocturnal hell he was going through. The jounin quickly pulled his ANBU mask off, staring at the boy with mismatched eyes, and shook him again. Chocolate eyes snapped open, and Iruka flung his arms around Kakashi's neck, weeping silently into the bloodstained cloak.

Iruka could smell the coppery tones of whoever had spilled their lifeblood on the ANBU's weapons tonight, but he didn't care. All he knew was that Kakashi was gently stroking his back, and doing his best to calm him down. All he knew that there was hope, and that he was no longer alone.


	6. Lost and Found

A/N: Sorry about taking so long to update on the last few chapter! I broke my left wrist and hand, and learned first hand how hard it is you get motivated it seems like the entire left side of your body is in a cast and you can't use a pencil, pen, or other writing utensil.

Anyway, my most loyal fan ( A.K.A My sister) told me to answer my reviews since it would give me something to do. So here goes:

**Anime-fan123**: I know, Kakashi's story IS sad. The manga almost made me cry. Almost. And I'm glad you liked the story

**Kirallie:** Thanks, I intend to!

**J.M.Captein: **Thanks!

**Kirallie: **Thanks, and it was nice of him to get them all gifts, wasn't it?

**Anime-Fan123:** Sorry about that! No, I didn't die. Just fell off the monkey bars trying to show-off to my little cousins. As to the yaoi question...just have to wait and see! Which means, I-have-no-idea-I'm-making-this-up-as-I-go.

**Kirallie: **Yeah! Well, at least now Iruka has a role model. I shall keep going!

J**.M.Captein**: Yep, Kakashi will always be there for Iruka. And I intend to please! More chapters, coming up!

Wow, I actually am inspired now. Time for more chapters!

Lost and Found

Kakashi 19 Iruka:17

Iruka stared at him apartment in wonder. Not that this was a new occurrence, he did this almost everyday. It was just perfect, to come home from his half-day at the academy and find his pristine apartment waiting for him. Especially after the chaos of his morning classes. Thankfully the students were beginning to respect him, and that meant that he could turn his back to them for short periods. The other teachers regarded him with awe.

The chuunin ( for he'd passed the exam two years ago) had a very strict routine: come home, shower and/or bathe, cook dinner, clean up, grade, and wonder with growing curiosity and anxiety where Kakashi was. It was fast becoming an obsession, for he was worried about his older friend. Kakashi had been taking more and more A.N.B.U missions lately. The 19 year old was fast becoming known as 'Sharingan Kakashi', which worried Iruka for some unexplored reason.

And for one main reason: they were drifting. Iruka still felt that he could trust Kakashi with his life, but he wasn't sure now that Kakashi felt the same way. His childhood friend was taking the dangerous and often brief road of an elite ninja, and Iruka feared for him. One of these days it was going to catch up with him, and Iruka had nightmares about it.

This was why he nearly passed out when a messenger from the Hokage appeared in his kitchen while he made dinner. He was told to report to the Hokage's tower immediately, and that he was needed. The chuunin was halfway across the village before the messenger was finished.

"Iruka." That one word, that one syllable, filled the chuunin with dread. He bowed to the Third Hokage, knowing that it had something to do with Kakashi. The chuunin looked at the Sandiame with a gaze that held both understanding and question, fear and acceptance.

"Iruka, Kakashi is …injured. He was captured by enemy-nin, and tortured. While his body is in stable condition, his mind and soul are not. I don't need to tell you what might have been done to him, but you're the only name on his contact information, and we hoped that you could bring him back."

The academy teacher's mind reeled. His friend…tortured. Forget that, captured? He'd thought Kakashi was the best of the best, and no one could stand up to him. The very thought that someone would even TRY to hurt his friend awoke deep…hatred in him. He couldn't believe something like this would happen.

"Alright. I want to see him. As soon as possible. Please."

The Hokage nodded. "Follow me."

He led them through maze of hallways, to the hospital and then to Kakashi's room. The jounin looked…drained. Even with the mask and forehead protector, Iruka could see the suffering etched into his skin. The sight made him come up short, a gasp caught in his throat. He'd known that Kakashi was working hard, but this…

As the Hokage left quietly, Iruka collapsed on his knees next to Kakashi's bed. His friend was suffering, struggling alone with horrible memories of unknown torture. And there was nothing he could do about it. He used to be so close to Kakashi, but what did a chuunin academy teacher know about war and death? There was nothing Iruka could relate to Kakashi, except loss and a promise that he would always be there. But that wasn't good enough, not near good enough. Iruka finally decided just to speak and see what came out. And he had a strange desire to tell Kakashi everything the jounin had missed, starting with the thing that was tearing him up inside.

"On the first mission as a chuunin, my best friend was killed right in front of me…."

It was morning the Hokage came back. He'd wanted to come sooner, but an emergency had called his attention away. Now he desperately wanted to see if Kakashi, the only family of his friend Sakumo left, was going to come back. And if Iruka, whom he was growing fond of and thinking of as a son, could have done anything. When he reached to room, all these thoughts vanished.

Kakashi was sitting up, talking with Iruka. The younger boy seemed especially animated, telling the ANBU about his class and their pranks. And then, Kakashi laughed. It was a sound that Sarutobi had thought he would never hear again. It wasn't a loud or full laugh, but it represented _emotion, _something the Sandaime thought Kakashi had completely purged himself of.

And as the Hokage quietly walked away, he couldn't help but breathe a relieved sigh. Two ninja, two friends, two brothers were lost, and finally found.


	7. Return to Sender Part 1

Return to Sender 1/2

Kakashi: 22 Iruka: 20

Iruka couldn't belive it. One false move, one second of not paying attention, and now he was caught. Bound and tied with chakra denying rope-stuff, in the dark, and terrified. He'd known that the Village Hidden in Stone was still sore over the loss of the Third Great Ninja War, but to capture ambassadors to the kage? Did they want another war?

And to top it off, Iruka was scared. Not I'm-going-to-die scared, but I'm-never-going-to-see-my-students-or-Kakashi-again-and-I-must-not-betray-my-village scared. The king of fear that drove Iruka close to tears for what he would lose. And Naruto would be left with nothing. The poor boy only had Iruka to shield him and protect from the spiteful villagers. Without him, the child would be…._No, don't think about that. Think about what needs to be done, what has to be done to insure the safety of the village_. The thoughts raced through Iruka's mind, but they were of no help. He could still see Naruto's sad, scared face after his funeral, Kakasi's confused, grieving pain.

Iruka chocked back a sob. Kakashi! The jounin would never know what happened to him! Iruka's best friend had left ANBU six months ago, and since then they had been striving to repair the damage done to their friendship. If Iruka died now…..

The door opened, and the young chuunin looked again at the faces of his tormentors. He made no move to resist as the dragged him off to the torture chamber from Hell. This was becoming more hopeless, and Iruka could only hope that they tired of his silence soon and killed him quickly. Daily torture when one knows that he is not going to confess becomes tedious.

Then, Iruka noticed a disturbing change. The other torture shinobi were leaving. This wasn't good. Change in torture schedule was not good, and Iruka felt his brave face slide somewhat. Yes, he was terrified. He did not want to be alone with this man! He fought as much as he could, but the chakra fighting bonds got in the way, hampering al movement.

The man stepped close to Iruka, reaching out a hand to touch his face. "Tell us what we wish to know." His voice was soft, almost serpentine in it's nature. The tone sent Iruka fighting backwards, but in vain.

"No? Well, there are many ways to induce divulgence."

Before Iruka could react, the man ran a gentle hand along the chuunin's face. Iruka whimpered, trying to pull away. With a smirk, the man leaned his face close to Iruka's.

"Ah, so now the emotionless shinobi begins to crack. Let us see how far his shield goes, hmm?

Kakashi slipped past the first few guards with ease. They were genin, bored and tired. Kakashi didn't have the time to kill them, though he might have to later. Next came the chuunin, and only one fell, dying silently with a kunai to the neck. Even the jounin were diverted easily, not catching Kakashi's bunshin until the copy-nin was well passed them. In their haste to gain strength again, Kakashi decided, Stone had made a serious flaw in it's training.

Why was the infamous copy-nin currently hunting his way through a large underground bunker? Because the low life Stone shinobi had his friend. And those who abandoned their comrades were worse than scum. And Kakashi was not scum.

The jounin found Iruka sometime later, curled up silently in the back of a large cell. Kakashi knew instantly, instinctually, what had happened. Those bastards had tortured Iruka, to what degree Kakashi had no idea. Gathering the unconscious chuunin in his arms, Kakashi teleported the back to Konoha. He had to speak with the Hokage. Stone had to pay.


	8. Return to Sender Part 2

Return to Sender 2/2

Ages remain the same

The third Hokage was about to leave his office when Hatake Kakashi appeared in front of him. Any words the old man would have said died on his lips. In the jounin's arms was the young man who Sarutobi had begun to think of as a second son: Umino Iruka.

"Kakashi, what…."

The jounin interrupted him. "Stone had him! I don't know what the bastards did to him, but I want permission to take Iruka to the hospital and then go kick their sorry…"

"Enough! Take Iruka to the hospital! We'll talk there. Go!"

The diagnosis wasn't bad, all in all. Severe Chakra depletion, broken ribs, both wrists broken, slashes to his back and chest, and minor burns. The nurse also said that something else was wrong, but they need not discuss that here. Kakashi knew, and was even more eager to kill those responsible.

"Hokage-sama, Iruka will be scarred for life! You know what they did to him! They have to be stopped, before they get bolder and start plans for another war! Let me go annihilate them now, and I'll be back before sunrise!"

"Kakash, I know you're upset, but that isn't the answer. Then we're only going to give them a reason to start a war."

"We have a reason already! Stone knows that Konoha is stronger right now. If we eradicate them quickly and show a no tolerance policy, they'll be too scared to try anything else for awhile!"

They argued like that for several minutes, until the Sandaime finally agreed, warning him that he must inform the Kage of Stone why they had done this. Kakashi was gone before his leader was done.

Six Days Later

Iruka had woken up in comfort, safetly, and a hell of a lot less pain then he'd last had. More importantly, Kakashi was sitting next to the amasingly soft hospital bed he was in. His elation was undaunted even bu Icha Icha Volume Two currently being avidly read by the Jounin. Kakashi worshipped the series; Iruka thought it was badly written trash.

Kakashi filled Iruka in on what had happened. Iruka told Kaakshi what little he didn't know; well, actually he wept it into the jounin's shoulder, but Kakashi wasn't about to tell anyone that. The jounin told him, quietly and firmly that those responsible were al dead, and that he would always be there. The Hokage, eavesdropping just outside, could only wipe mysteriously damp eyes and be thankful that a certain chuunin had been come back safely, returned to sender.

A/N: I know the title's a little weird, but my friend made it up and I couldn't deny him the 'honor' of naming my chapter. So that's the story behind that. And I'm so sorry about the lack of updates, but I promise that more are coming soon, since my summer camp has finally ended.


	9. Arguement and Decision

Argument and Decision

Kakashi: 27 Iruka:25

Iruka was still fuming as he headed toward morning classes. He had all of the rookies best interest in mind, damn it! Surely Kakashi and the other jounin saw that. The chuunin exams could kill, had killed, genin who sought to advance in the ninja life. And that one of those wishing to try this year was Naruto….yes the boy had grown, but not enough for the Chuunin Exams!

_"They're soldiers under my command." Kakashi had pointed out, jounin to chuunin. "Their fate lies ultimately in my decisions. They are no longer your students." _ And he was right. Even if the confrontation had been several days ago, thinking about what could be happening in the Forest of Death made his skin crawl. He was sick with worry for a certain blond haired ninja.

Iruka and Kakashi had been at odds since Naruto had been chosen for Kakashi's squad. Iruka was set against the pace Kakashi put the three genin through, and the jounin was quick to point out that, with the uneasiness against Sound, Naruto and his comrades may be called on to fight in the battlefields. He didn't have time to coddle them. They had to learn how to kill, how to survive, and how to succeed. And that job fell to Kakashi, not to Iruka.

And that had been the last time they spoke. Until the confrontation in front of the Hokage, the two hadn't exchanged anything beyond what was required of them. Iruka was too angry and worried, Kakashi too proud, and both too stubborn. Anyone looking at them would never know that they had been friends since childhood. And it hurt Iruka. He longed for the friendship that he and Kakashi had shared, but knew that it was likely shattered forever.

Kakashi watched the academy teacher open the door to his classroom. The large tree outside proved the perfect place to spy on his former friend. And help him devise a plan as to fix their positions. The jounin wouldn't admit it, but he _missed_ Iruka. Missed his infectious smiles, his ability to somehow pass Kakashi on every 'surprise' jounin test the Hokage gave out (Genma, who had failed twice, accused him of copying the answer sheet. Kakashi wasn't sure how he'd passed, until he saw the name of his examiner: Umino Iruka.), and the fact that someone from his past was still alive and cared for him.

He still had twenty minutes to act, if he wanted to talk to Iruka before the earliest students came in. The copy-nin chuckled nervously at his fear. This was Iruka, his best friend, secret crush and only confidant. He had to do this. _Move yourself, Hatake. Obito would already be in there spilling his guts. Just go!_ With that comforting, self-assured thought, Kakashi propelled himself forward, and through the open window. Right onto Iruka, who was getting ready to close it.

Iruka struggled for a moment, trying to understand how he'd gone from standing up and closing the window to being pinned under a foreign, heavy-ish, object. Then he felt himself hauled up, and looked directly into the eye of one Hatake Kakashi.

"Hatake-san." Iruka said calmly, if a little distantly, "can I help…" He never finished. Kakashi grabbed his shoulder and stared directly into the chuunin's dark brown eyes. Iruka was memorized by the sharingan. It seemed to hold him still, begging him to look deep into it's blood red center and see..what?

"Iruka, I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said and it was rude and I know that you have more experience with genin than me so you were probably right and I don't want this to destroy our friendship so will you please forgive me I promise it won't happen again so please.."

Iruka grabbed the jounin's shoulders. "Breathe!" He commanded, shaking the light-headed shinobi. Kakashi complied, gasping for air. And it was at that moment the words sank in. Kakashi was… apologizing? Emotionless, proud, porn-reading, socially inept copy-nin was _apologizing_? It made the chuunin's head whirl. And more importantly, Kakashi wanted to be friends again. It made Iruka, strong, teacher- trained against tears academy instructor, weep. Kakashi held him close, murmuring quietly. Than, as soon as Iruka looked up, Kakashi pulled his mask aside, tilted Iruka's head forward, and kissed him. Than he was gone, back to whatever jounin instructors do when they're too bored to instruct. And left Iruka breathless, confused, excited, and practically dying to return the favor.

A/N: And that's three in less than 24 hours. And I finally got to bring the KxI factor in, which I've been struggling with for some time. More very soon, I promise.


	10. Of Love and Hospital Confessions

Of Love and Chocolate Part 1

Kakashi :27 Iruka; 25

Iruka looked. He looked at the bridge, in the training fields, at the Hokage tower, at the ramen shop, in the jounin apartments, at the weaponry, in every adult and non adult book shop, and in his own apartment. No Kakashi. No silver hair, no masked face, no porn (thankfully!), no Kakashi. And it was driving Iruka insane!

He desperately needed to find his friend. The chuunin's mind was in a whirl, and that wasn't good. He'd been distracted the entire day, thinking about a certain jounin and their kiss and how a certain jounin had tasted and how much he wanted to kiss back and…the list went on and on. Iruka was about to give up home when it hit him. Kakashi had had a mission today. Which meant that he was probably at the hospital. Off went a certain chuunin.

Iruka had been right. Kakashi was there, but not injured himself. Instead, he was helping hold Naruto down as Tsunade administered antidote to the blond haired genin. As Sakura explained it, Naruto had eaten what Kakashi had identified as poisonous berries, immediately passed out, and worried his team. And Kakashi being the amazingly fast thinker and BEST jounin sensei (Iruka was beginning to wonder if they were talking about the same person) had transported the three of them directly into Tsunade-sama's office, and then to the hospital.

Iruka was, of course, immediately overcome with worry. Naruto sick? The very idea sent shivers down the academy teacher's spine. Thankfully, Tsunade had administered the antidote by the time Sakura was finished explaining, and Naruto was already recovering. The process took all of about thirty seconds before the boy loudly declared that he was starving and that he was going to Ichiraku with his mission payment and would someone please let him go now.

As Team 7 left, Iruka snagged Kakashi. Tsunade, sensing a serious moment, took her leave, and Iruka closed the door of the now empty exam room. He needed to speak with Kakashi alone, without any distractions. And sooner rather than later.

Closed in with his best friend and object of affection, Kakashi was nervous. He loved Iruka so much, and was sure that Iruka was angry at him for this morning. It had been rash, and the jounin knew that it had been rash and OH KAMI-SAMA Iruka was kissing him.

Indeed, the chuunin had wasted no time. He'd quickly reached up, removed offending mask, and placed a shy, exploratory kiss on the jounin's pale lips. He felt Kakashi start, surprised, before strong arm wrapped around him and pulled him closer. A simple kiss lead to a war of tongues and the wonderfully new sensation of having Kakashi's hands all over him. This had led to Kakashi's hands going other places, which make Iruka blush terribly and pull away.

"Not here." He managed to whisper. "later, I promise, but please not here."

Kakashi looked as though he were about to argue, but decided against it. He simply placed a chaste kiss on Iruka's lips, tugged his mask up and vanished, leaving the chuunin in a contentedly confused and happy state.


	11. Waiting: Iruka's Private Thoughts

Waiting- Iruka's Private Thoughts

It's so quiet in here. Deviod of anything to break the silence. Even the machines keeping him alive are silent, regulating the breath and pulse of the jounin who means so much to me. Sakura was going to leave flowers, but she was too busy watching over Sasuke and Lee to remember it. It's alright, he's only her jounin sensei who would die for her and her teammates without hesitation. She doesn't need to care about him/ She's perfectly fine where she is, wooing the boys that catch her eyes. Kakashi is mine anyway. And niehter Team 7 or Uchiha Itachi is going to change that. I hope. Oh, Kami-sama don't take Kakashi away! Not when we finally figured out each other, and not when the village needs him.

It was bad enough being in the shelter with the students and not knowing where he was. That Sound ninja would attack was a given. That Sand would help and destroy the peace between our villages was unthinkable. I know things will change now. It'll be like our childhood again, with Kakashi always gone on dangerous missions and children learning the art of war. There is nothing we could do in those shelters, save hope and fight. My hope was out fighting, so I had nothing left. There was nothing I could do, save defend the children who trusted me. And the night before had been so perfect too. Who knew that Kakashi could love me..love anyone that deeply. He was my dearest friend, but now…Now we are one, one love and one life. And I don't think I can go on without him.

I came to that conclusion when Gai brought him in. There I was helping Kotetsu and Izumo get the hospital records in order when he runs in to tell us that Kakashi was attacked by Uchiha Itachi and been unconscious for the last 36 hours. The hospital staff took it from there, which was good since I was dying on the inside. I thought he had been on a mission, but he was actually lying in that Magenkyo coma? Forget Sasuke's revenge, if I ever see Itachi again he's dead. How dare he attack the village he betrayed. Ignorant little…And my Kakashi stopped him, made sure he and Kisame couldn't get Naruto.

Speaking of which, Kakashi is looking good. His skin's almost the same color as his hair, and barely breathing. It doesn't seem like the machines are actually working. He won't respond to me. I touched his face, held his hand, kissed him; nothing. The doctors are really even sure about what's wrong with him, though it seems like he's undergone torture to me. I know the patterns, have suffered the patterns, enough that it becomes second nature to identify it. But I can't take it when it's Kakashi whose been tortured. It's happened before, but that means nothing. I still don't want it to happen. I love him to much for it to happen, care for him too deeply to even contemplate it. He's my jounin, and I don't want to lose him.

Naruto's not here. He's been gone awhile with Jiriyia-sama after Tsunade, but they got back this morning. Hopefully the sannin can help him, as I obviously can't. All I can do is smooth silver hair away from his face and kiss him before I pull his mask back up. I have to go teach, will not let anyone see his face. He's struggled not to let anyone see it, ashamed of how much he resembles his father. That's why he weares the mask, and I won't complain. I don't want to share. I'm selfish, I know, but it's been so long since either of us had a firend, a lover. But Naruto's coming, so I'd better leave. Kakashi doesn't want the boy to know yet. I wonder what he'll want for dinner, if he's hungry after Tsunade brings him back. I should go ahead and make rice with grilled mackerel, and maybe some of that soup he likes so much. I'll need to go shopping first, but I should have time after classes. Or maybe we should just have take-out. We've got catching up to do.

A/N: I'm sorry. I know that doesn't make up for it, but I'm sorry. Forgive me for not updating but I forgot that I hadn't until my friend tackled me and threatened me with disembowelment unless I finished it and….yeah. That's my excuse. Now I'm going to go update Betrayal. If you don't hate me too much, check that one. My friend's helping me as I write this, so it'll be done today.


	12. Food for Thought Part 1

Chapter 12: Fodd for Thought 1

Chapter 12: Food for Thought 1

Kakashi: 7 Iruka: 6

"So, what do we need again?"

"1 pound of rice from Ayame-san's stall, three good sized Hamachi, four natsumikan from Fukina-san's garden, four whole enokitake mushrooms, four lengths of Somen noodles, half a bowl of miso and some Iyokan. He also said to get some more Gyokuro if you want some."

Iruka frowned, moodily kicking up dust as they walked. " 'Kashi, why are we getting all this food? It's all really expensive, and Arashi-sensei just went shopping yesterday."

"I know. But this is different. He's in love with Megumi-san, and invited her over for dinner tonight. He's going to make her dinner, trying to be romantic."

"But Kakashi, Arashi-sensei can't cook!"

"I _know_ silly, that's why we're getting all this food. We're going to help him!"

"_We_?"

"You, me, and your Mom. She already said she would."

"But isn't Arashi-sensei on a mission?"

"Yes, but he gets back this afternoon. He probably won't even remember his date until an hour or so before she arrives, and by then we'll have the table ready."

"…You want this date to go well, don't you?" Iruka's voice was laced with taunting suspicion, and Kakashi felt himself grow defensive.

"I like Megumi-san. She's really nice. And she's a jounin, not like the civilian women Sensei flirts with."

The two friends walked in silence for a time, Iruka thinking hard about that. He knew that Arashi did flirt with civilian women, and that they often came home with him. He also knew that civilian women would treat Kakashi like a child, probably pinching his cheek or ignoring him completely. As a jounin of the Hidden Leaf, Niroka Megumi would know Kakashi as both a chuunin and a mature 7 year old. She would be much less likely to treat Kakashi impolitely, and the Niroka clan was famous for their weapons craft. There was more than "she's nice' that was driving Kakashi, Iruka thought with a grin. A lot more.

SHOPPINGSHOPPINGSHOPPING SHOPPINGSHOPPINGSHOPPING SHOPPINGSHOPPINGSHOPPING SHOPPINGSHOPPINGSHOPPING

Between them, it took them three hours to get all the ingredients. Kakashi was all about quality, making sure each item was in perfect condition before he even considered purchase. Iruka, however, was about price. He could pinch a penny until it broke, mostly because his allowance was very small, and he wanted the most for every cent. This led to a bit of head clashing, but they managed to compromise in almost every situation. It took them awhile to carry everything back to Arashi's house, but they managed. Salen was in the kitchen, ready to prepare the food. She set Kakashi to his own list of tasks: getting water, lighting the stove and scaling the fish. Iruka was set to washing vegetables, and Salen began the cooking. It took some time, longer than Kakashi liked, but they did it.

By the time Arashi stumbled through the door, oblivious to the world, everything was done. The jounin collapsed into bed without even noticing the set table, leaving Kakashi to keep the food hot. The chuunin let him sleep for three hours, until he judged it prudent that he awake.

"Sensei? Sensei, wake up."

" 'Kashi….it's too early. Leave me alone…."

"Sensei, Megumi-san will be here in an hour."

In an instant Arashi was in the shower, bemoaning sleep and wishing that he could forgo missions in the face of true love. It took him half an hour to get the soreness out of his muscles, and fifteen more minutes to decide what to wear—he settled on his best jounin uniform. Only when he was toweling his hair dry did he realize that there was five minutes until his date arrived and no dinner ready. And of course, at that moment the doorbell rang. With trepidation, Arashi walked into the living room.

" Kakashi, quick! Go to Ichiraku's and…and…or not."

"Arashi, did you cook all this? You never told me you were a chef!"


End file.
